My Endless Love (Special JOY DAY 137)
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Sepenggal kisah KyuMin dipagi hari tanggal 13 bulan 7/ FF Khusus untuk memperingati JOY DAY/ Joyer ayo merapat! / Dianjurkan membaca pada malam hari ngehehehe/ KyuMin / Yaoi / RnR/ DLDR


_**My Endless Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi / Boys Love, Drabble**_

Sangat tidak baik dibaca ketika berpuasa -_-

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

**Special for Joy Day 13 July 2014**

**.**

_**enJOY**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menggeliat. Berusaha merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Sepasang pupilnya menyipit ketika cahaya lampu mengenai kornea matanya. Diluar masih gelap. Pria tampan berumur 27 tahun dalam hitungan umur Korea itu sekali lagi menggeliat. Tangannya meraba sisi lain disampingnya, mengernyit bingung ketika merasakan sisi itu kosong.<p>

Dimana Sungmin?

Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul didalam benaknya. Tidak biasanya Sungmin bangun sepagi ini setelah mereka melewatkan malam panas, biasanya Sungmin akan bermalas-malasan setidaknya sampai pukul 9 pagi, dan ini belum pukul lima. Ahh, mengingat malam panas mereka spontan wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Semalam mereka merayakan hari jadi yang kedelapan, sebotol wine dalam kamar yang remang-remang. Hanya berdua dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang terbaring penuh gairah dibawahnya.

Masih jelas ditelinganya desahan erotis Sungmin, bagaimana lembut dan hangatnya kulit Sungmin ketika mereka bersentuhan. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu sepagi ini –sangat tidak baik.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeliat untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pria tampan berkulit pucat dengan beberapa bekas kissmark di di perut dan dadanya itu menyambar pakaiannya yang berceceran dilantai. Memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu membuka tirai dan jendela. Merasakan angin dingin yang menyapa wajahnya sesaat, setelahnya Kyuhyun bergegas keluar kamar.

Harum masakan menyapa indera penciuman Kyuhyun begitu ia keluar dari kamar. Bergegas ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Tersenyum ketika menemukan kekasih cantiknya berkutat dengan potongan wortel. Apron pink melekat ditubuh montoknya. Astaga, semakin terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Terlebih posisi Sungmin yang setengah membungkuk. Mata Kyuhyun disungguhkan pada bokong bulat yang semalam memuaskannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal nista yang akan mengakibatkan Sungmin terbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Ini masih pagi, terlebih Sungmin akan mengamuk jika ia diganggu sepagi ini, apalagi dalam keadaan memasak.

Mengendap-endap, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin ketika kekasihnya itu selesai memasukkan potongan wortel kedalam panci. Memastikan ketika jemari lentik itu tidak lagi memegang pisau –Kyuhyun tidak akan tega jika jari Sungmin terluka oleh aksinya. Lalu ia memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan erat. Tersenyum ketika aksinya membuahkan gerutuan dan lonjakan kaget pada tubuh dalam pelukannya.

"Aisch..." Sungmin memukul kecil lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya. "Kau membuatku kaget, Kyuhyunie." Bibir shape M itu mengerucut secara otomatis.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengecup tengkuk Sungmin. Wangi. Bisa ia pastikan kalau kekasih cantiknya ini telah mandi sebelum menuju dapur. Tidak sepertinya yang belum membasuh bekas percintaan mereka.

"Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini, hm? Ini bahkan belum jam 5 pagi, Minimi."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Kyuhyun. "Hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu. Tapi kau malah menangkapku tepat sebelum masakanku selesai." Jawabnya dengan nada merajuk.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Kali ini ia mengecup pipi gembul Sungmin dengan gemas. Kyuhyun selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan wajah cantik ini akan menua. "Aigoo... yeobo... kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap semanis ini eoh?" pria penyuka salju itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedikit melirik kearah soup yang dibuat Sungmin. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa memastikan soup apa itu. Namun melihat dari bentuk kuah yang kental serta potongan tulang sapi didalam panci, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tengah membuat Soup Seolleotang.

"Apa kau lupa ini hari apa?" Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Menatap lekat sepasang obsidian tajam yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Oh jangan khawatir, ini hanya acting. Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan lupa dengan hari bersejarah mereka, bukankah semalam mereka sudah merayakannya. Tiga belas july, tanggal penting yang sangat mereka nanti bahkan oleh joyer seluruh dunia.

"Yak! Jangan bilang kau lupa." Sungmin mendelik imut. Berniat ingin membuat Kyuhyun takut, namun yang ada pria tampan dibelakangnya itu sangat bernafsu melahap bibirnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Minimi." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas. Jika kekasihnya terus bertingkah aegyo seperti itu, ia tidak bisa menjamin Sungmin akan selamat pagi ini.

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung, tanpa menyadari serigala lapar dibelakangnya. "Ma... maks... mmffttt..." Protesan Sungmin terbungkam ketika Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir mereka. Bergerak tenang dan berirama. Menyesap dan menikmati bibir ranum yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Sungmin menyamankan posisi kepalanya, satu tangannya mengalung dileher Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah bertingkah seimut itu dipagi hari." Gumam Kyuhyun. Dengan sayang ia menghapus sisa saliva dibibir Sungmin. Tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah diwajah cantik kekasih yang selama 8 tahun ini telah menemaninya. "Aku mencintaimu, Minimi hyung. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, Kyuhyunie. Kau nafasku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup jika aku meninggalkan nafasku?"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Mengecup sayang surai hitam milik kekasihnya. Ah, hidupnya benar-benar indah pagi ini. Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan fakta jika diluar sana masih banyak yang tidak terima akan hubungan sesama jenis mereka. Namun Kyuhyun berjanji, ia akan melindungi Sungmin dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai orang yang dicintainya.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sungmin termasuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka didepan kamera. Biarlah bagi orang-orang diluar sana mereka terlihat seperti hyung dan dongsaeng yang tidak akrab dan mereka terlihat seperti menjaga jarak. Atau seperti anggapan orang selama ini, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin hanya hyung dan dongsaeng, tidak ada hubungan lebih dari itu. Kyuhyun juga tidak peduli jika ada yang mengatakan moment diatas panggung lebih real dari pada moment dibalik layar. Karena ia tau, dari sekian banyak orang yang mengecam hubungan mereka, ada sekelompok besar orang-orang yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Sayang..."

"Hmm?" Sungmin semakin menyamankan pelukannya. Meski tubuh Kyuhyun masih menyisakan aroma bekas percintaan mereka, namun Sungmin menyukainya.

"Umhh... masakanmu..." ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"M... mwo?" tanpa aba-aba Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas mengaduk soupnya yang sempat tertinggal beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merutuki soup bodoh yang telah mengganggu moment romantis mereka. Seandainya itu manusia, mungkin ia akan melayangkan tinju mautnya. Namun sayang, soup itu hanyalah onggokan daging berkuah yang sangat tidak pantas diajak ribut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Omo, Sungmin hyung. Ada angin apa kau bangun sepagi ini?" Eunhyuk menyipit curiga kearah Sungmin yang sibuk menatap piring dan sendok diatas meja. Kyuhyun telah berlalu kekamar untuk membersihkan diri tepat sebelum para member bangun. "Merayakan hari jadi kalian, eoh?" Goda Eunhyuk. "Semalam berapa ronde, hyung?"<p>

Wajah Sungmin memerah, ia melempari Eunhyuk dengan potongan Kimbab, dan disambut tepat oleh Eunhyuk. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau tidak ada sarapan untukmu."

Eunhyuk mencibir. Ia mengambil posisi disebelah Donghae. Masih sempat-sempatnya lead dance Super Junior itu menggeplak kepala kekasihnya dan dibalas dengan kekehan ringan oleh Donghae. Pasangan aneh –Menurut Sungmin.

"Aku juga membuatkan soup labu kesukaan Shindong hyung." Sungmin tersenyum begitu hyung bertubuh besarnya muncul didapur.

"Uwaahhh Sungminie." Shindong memeluk erat tubuh gembul Sungmin. Mengecup pipi putih sehalus sutra itu bertubi-tubi. Kesempatan yang sering dicuri para member ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada. "Aku benar-benar merindukan soup labumu."

Sungmin tertawa senang. Begitu tubuhnya terlepas dari pelukan Shindong, ia kembali bergerak menata makanan diatas meja.

"Hyung ini ditaruh dimana?" Ryeowook muncul membawa sepanci Seolleotang.

"Ditengah saja, Wookie."

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Heechul muncul bersama Siwon. Cinderella Super Junior yang baru berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu itu menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan khas bangun tidur.

"Mandi." Sungmin menjawab dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menyusul duduk, menyisakan kursi kosong untuk Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa menanyakanku?" Kyuhyun muncul dengan rambut basahnya yang berantakan, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan seksi sang evil magnae. "Selamat pagi, sayang." Ia mengecup pipi Sungmin lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi pemuda manis itu.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau tidak bermesraan didepanku?" Heechul mendelik tajam. Ia menusuk ganas kimbab didalam piring.

"Hyung, makanan jangan disakiti." Siwon menatap miris kedalam piring Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu cuek. Ia tersenyum ketika Sungmin menyendokkan soup kedalam piringnya. Nanti jika mereka telah menikah, setiap pagi Sungmin akan melakukan hal ini, melayaninya setiap hari layaknya seorang istri. Lalu rumah mereka akan dipenuhi oleh canda tawa buah hati mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau terlihat menyeramkan senyam senyum tidak jelas." Donghae menatap prihatin kearah sang magnae.

Kyuhyun hanya mendelik. Detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum ketika Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. Dunia memang indah jika kita bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Kau akan datang ke musical ku hari ini kan?" Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Sungmin. Keduanya tengah menonton Tv dikamar. Diluar ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dan menurut Kyuhyun sangat tidak enak menonton bersama pasangan aneh itu. Keduanya suka meributkan hal-hal tak penting.<p>

Sungmin tersenyum, ia merapikan pony Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kenapa? Hanya kau yang belum menonton musicalku, Minimi. Bahkan Eomma-mu saja sudah menonton musical menantunya."

"Hum," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau akan datang bukan?" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. Memaksa agar kekasih cantiknya melepaskan pandangan dari Tv. "Ini hari kita, sayang. Aku benar-benar berharap kau datang."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Atau kau tidak mau melihat kissing scaneku?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata.

"M... mwo? Yak! Bagaimana mungkin kau beranggapan seperti itu?" lagi-lagi bibir Sungmin mengerucut secara spontan.

Kyuhyun tertawa, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melumat sebentar bibir pinkish yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. "Kalau begitu datang ke musicalku." Dengan sayang ia mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin.

"I... itu... aku tidak bisa memastikannya." Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Menatap apa saja asalkan bukan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau..."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut orang-orang curiga? Demi Tuhan, sayang... jangan memikirkan hal itu. Kau cukup memikirkan aku dan kebahagiaan kita. Biar aku yang melindungimu. Ini hari jadi kita, aku ingin berkencan denganmu sepulang musical nanti." Yeah, Kyuhyun ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan berkencan bersama Sungmin. Meski hari jadi mereka yang sesungguhnya tanggal 23 bulan 8, tapi tidak apakan. Toh 13 july adalah hari yang dirayakan semua Joyer.

Sungmin tersenyum. Jemarinya kembali bergerak membelai rambut Kyuhyun. "Akan ku usahakan."

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Pokoknya kalau kau tidak datang aku akan menghukummu."

"Menghukumku?" Sungmin mencibir. "Hukum aku dengan cintamu, Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin mengedip genit diiringi suara desahannya yang seksi. Jangan lupakan aksinya yang menggigit bibir dengan wajah menggoda.

"Yak! Kau memancingku?" Kyuhyun bangun dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat. Lalu menindihnya tanpa membiarkan kekasihnya mengadakan perlawanan. "Kau akan menyesal, Cho Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun nakal. "Sepertinya aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum musicalku. Pastikan kau berjalan dengan benar saat menonton musicalku nanti."

Sungmin tertawa. Ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu hukum aku sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengecup lama kening Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin. Sekarang dan selamanya."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**End for this story, but And for KyuMin**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Well, untuk saat ini kita biarkan OTP kita melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan karena saya tidak sanggup melanjutkan tulisan ini nyahahahaha #Mimisan. Semoga saja Sungmin benar-benar menonton musical Kyuhyun dihari bahagia mereka ini. Saat menulis Drabble ini saya berharap KyuMin memberikan kejutan yang manis untuk kita semua^^<p>

Padahal saya berniat hiatus ampe sesudah lebaran, tapi karena ini adalah hari penting, saya menyempatkan diri untuk menulis sedikit kisah mereka yang ada didalam bayangan saya. Semoga hal-hal manis yang saya sampaikan bisa readers rasakan... kkkk karena lama nggak nulis saya merasa tulisan saya agak kaku nggak ada kenyal-kenyalnya #Ehh ._.

Mari kita sama-sama berharap akan kejutan manis dihari 13 bulan 7 tahun 2014 ini... ngehehehe... semoga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap bersama sampai kakek kakek :3 semoga moment tersembunyi mereka semakin manis dan membuat kita sesak nafas ngehehehe...

KyuMin is Real

#**HappyKyuMinDay** #**HappyJOYDay**


End file.
